MariChat: Chat Out Of The Bag
MariChat: Chat Out Of The Bag is a Fanfiction that is created by 123Pearlshipping on Fanfiction.net, and GamingEmpire on Wattpad. This is the first Miraculous Fan Fiction made by the author, who is also well known for Amourshipping and other romance fanfictions such as One Day Off, currently the most popular Amourshipping story out there, and Love, Loss & Loyalty. The premise shows how Adrien's life would be changed if his identity were revealed to Parisians during a fight with an exceptionally powerful Akuma. Adrien is the main character of the story, and iit primarily told from his perspective in 3rd person, but often, Marinette is the focus of a chapter, following her thoughts in the 3rd person also. The story begins with Adrien having finished a week long photoshoot, to which he has had to miss an entire week of school for. After receiving a phone call from Nino who is with their group, along with Alya and Marinette, Alya pushes Marinette to helping Adrien catch up with his homework. Adrien accepts this, and Marinette agrees afterwards. After getting some sleep and going out on patrol with Ladybug, Adrien realizes he had felt nothing despite being essentially next to the girl who he thought he was in love with. He is then confronted by an unusually serious Plagg, who pushes him as to what is wrong with him, to which Adrien replies he does not know. - summary of Chapter 1. Themes Media Attention - Due to the author having done courses in media, he is able to identify how the media would realistically react were Chat noir revealed. this proves to be a major obstacle for the two mains to get around. Insecurities - The author also focuses heavily on the critical insecurities of each character, but specifically Adrien. Violence - Each fight often has a detailed description of the fight in question. Many often end in bloody displays of Adrien. He is hospitalized at one point. Relationships The story is called MariChat, Chat Out Of The Bag, but the description is tagged "It's all the same ship anyway, let's be honest." This it to compensate for the fact that later chapters have little focus on MariChat, and the story becomes a more Adrienette after the two learn of one another's identities. Adrien, once he falls in love with Marinette, becomes extremely loyal and dedicated to her, sometimes to the point of over-protectiveness. He is very proud that he is with her, and while he was reluctant, thanks to Marinette's prompting, he eventually decided to make their relationship official and public, even when he was outed as Chat Noir. He also becomes overly-critical of himself, blaming himself constantly for his failures to defend her and to protect the girl he loves, often thinking to himself that she would be better without him. However, thanks to his relationship, he has also become more willing to stand up to both the media and his father, whom he manages to outright disobey. He also appears to be more violent, and sometimes outright savage when in a fight, mostly due to his wishes to protect Marinette/Ladybug from the dangerous work they do. Marinette meanwhile, while still being very nervous around Adrien, is, for the most part, the calmer of the two of them regarding their relationship. She does not doubt Adrien, nor herself, often, and is equally dedicated to Adrien. She still retains her occasional stutter around him, but is able to show her affections for him. She is also not willing to hide their relationship, despite her parents wanting her to, and says that she does not want to hide her feeling of him to anyone else. Despite falling in love with Chat Noir, she also retains her feelings for Adrien, but has told Chat Noir that she loves him, out of fear that she may later regret the lack of chance to tell him in the future. Often, she seems to have a premonition of when something bad is about to happen, which she says she feels is "just a feeling." She visits him frequently as Ladybug when he is hospitalized. She also blames herself for Chat's identity being revealed. Inspiration The author was heavily inspired by Miraculous Fanfiction seen around the web, including Heartstrings, and MariChat - Abused. Reception The story has been met with fairly good responses, reaching up to 30,000 reads on Fanfiction.net, along with 240 followers and 150 favorites. On Wattpad, the story has been received less publically, but has developed a read count of 1.8K, as well as 100 votes at time of writing. The author also interacts with his commenters often, responding to them with his reasoning for certain actions, and taking on their feedback. Rating On Fanfiction.Net - T On Wattpad - Not Mature Trivia * The author has said that many of the Akumatized Villains that appear in his story are actually proxy's from his independent work, which is currently named Bloodshot on Wattpad. * The author leaves frequent messages at the end of his chapters, explaining why he does what he does, gives little updates on his life, and things that are relevant to him. He also frequently leaves links to his various social media, including YouTube, tumblr, and his alternate writing accounts, depending on which one he is publishing to. He has gone as far as to call out people who leave bigoted messages, and will talk back to them in the review sections. He has stated he tolerates no bigotry, regardless of the form it takes. * The author also states that he does not like working on unconfirmed information., which is why he does not make too great a stride in the worlds, to try and keep it open for anyone, regardless of when and where they discover it. * Ironically, the story has boosted the Authors Fanfiction.Net Account, while he has said the intention was for the story to help his Wattpad gain some notice. Despite this, he has said he is just happy people like his work. Links to creator *Wattpad *Fanfiction.Net *Tumblr *YouTube